All's Fair in xeS and htaeD
by FluffyKakashi
Summary: Krad is a demon in the form of an angel. Demons have no hearts. And if Krad's a demon, then what does that make me?


Geez….I haven't even typed up Chapter whatever I'm on for Terre et Ciel yet…I think I messed up…so I'll hafta look over it when I get the time this summer vacation. So I WILL do something about this annoying problem….but in the meantime…here's a one shot angst DNAngel fic for ya! I hope you enjoy it! Yum yum, eat it all up!

Disclaimer: Jus' like everything else…me no have for to own…T.T

Warning: uh…Yaoi…and uh…death…..yeah…some cursing…and of course some intercourse. Just look at the title….if I don't have to change it…

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;XX

_All's Fair In Sex and Death_

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;XX

"Ah, mmm…m-more K-Krad…….why, why'd you…" I suddenly gasped and cringed as he forced another finger through my opening. My body curled instinctively to the invading pain. I heard the blond beauty breathe out a heavy sigh before my vision was clouded over and speckled with tiny flickers of light as a wave of pleasure washed over me again. I thrust my hips up and rocked, trying to gain that feeling again as it was gradually fading away.

"Mmmmnah! Krad…please…pl…don't…t-tease…" I stuttered out feeling his flingers slowly slip out. He looked over me, I could feel it. Looking over my slick and shiny body lying there, unable to control my whimpers; not even able to breathe right. His hand slid from me knee, up my inner thigh, over my sensitive stomach and across my chest until he was face to face with me; as we had been when this had started. He watched my countenance and rubbed my check.

"You're so beautiful, Dark…"

"Krad…" I whined and jerked my hips up to connect with his groin. His eyes shifted slightly before he pressed me back into the mattress, guaranteeing that he still had control over everything. "Kra-" he kissed me softly; just enough to silence my voice. But I reacted hungrily, sucking his bottom lip into my mouth just before he pulled away.

"Shh. It's not over yet. It'll only get better."

I swallowed and nodded. I knew what was coming; it was always the way it ended.

He smiled, then grabbed my legs and set them on his bare shoulders. After what seemed like too many minutes, he began pushing his own hardened member into me. I clenched my teeth and squirmed as my breath came out in a sharp hiss. As it went in further, the pain pulsated more frequently and heavily. I felt hot tears make trails down from the corners or my eyes and into my hair. I bit down on my already swollen lip. The pain _had_ to stop soon. It _would_. It **_always_** did. Krad gripped my thighs firmly and thrust in hard and fast.

The sensation was unbelievable, causing my eyes to roll back and their lids to flutter. A moan escaped from deep in my throat and I rocked my hips, wanting to feel that rush some more. Soon Krad started and set a steady thrusting rhythm and it felt so _good_, but it didn't last long.

Krad tilted his head back, his long golden hair slipping over his sweat-covered shoulders, causing strands to stick to the glistening skin. He let out a moan that made my body shiver and my insides tighten and twitch. The pace of his thrusts increased; first steadily, then erratically. His body screamed for release from the building pressure we were creating, as did mine.

In between huffs of air, I tried to say his name, or something, anything, to bring my focus back. My body was in full control for the short time of sensual bliss. Then, in and almost spontaneous reaction, my hips jerked and I climaxed, the milky white substance coming out forcefully and splattering onto Krad's heaving stomach and chest. The ecstasy flooded through me to where I couldn't hear anything and my breath was caught in my throat. Krad climaxed directly after me, adding to my sensations with that hot, think liquid shooting into me. He waited for only a minute with his head on my stomach before he pulled out. And as he crawled up to lay next to me, as usual, I figured that I had to tell him. The one thing that I have been afraid of revealing to him. The same feeling that became evident to me every time I'd see him.

I loved Krad.

"Krad," I breathed out. He looked at me, a bit exhausted. "I love y-"

The action was fast, lightning fast. I didn't see it coming, and I was looking straight at him. I now saw the blue pillow, white bed, and the rest of the room to my left (1) as my cheek began to throb after the initial sting. Krad had…he…slapped me. I didn't understand. Why? I was just-

"Don't." he started. "Do **_not_** say that." He commanded with a raise in the tone of his voice and a hiss to the last word. I kept my eyes on the cherry wood dresser across the room, not moving. He started trembling a little, then he pushed himself off the bed. I listened as Krad got dressed, his movements a bit hasty and his breath harsh. Once he stopped, the room was deadly silent.

He let out a breath, maybe a sigh, before he spoke.

"There is no love in sex, Dark. It is only done out of lust, for pleasure. Do not think that just because I'll screw you, that I'll love you." He took another second to watch me, then walked out, leaving me alone.

His words had stung. No, worse than that. The slap stung. The poisonous words that fell from his soft lips stabbed my heart over and over…

…and over…

…and over again. So…he was only using me? Using my body for his sexual unrest?

I slowly pushed myself up, my hair moving to cover my face. I was such a fool. A damn fool for believing in the slightest that such an emotion could exist between us. A cold laugh escaped my throat. Of course he couldn't love. Krad, the most beautiful being to ever grace this planet, is a demon in the form of an angel. Demons have no hearts.

And if Krad is a demon, then what does that make me? A demon's whore? Only there for a good fuck when he wants it? Is that what I have come to amount to? That is all I mean to Krad; the angel without a heart.

I bet he feels nothing, no pain, without a heart. So why must I be burdened with this heavy thumping thing in my chest? This fragile object that has been shattered into a million prickling shards. No, I don't need it. I want out.

I got off the bed and glanced at Daisuke's bed. Oh, that's right; he's at a friend's house for the night. He and I have been separate after that "experiment" that Emiko did a few weeks ago. It happened to Krad and Satoshi too, because we were under the same spell, curse, whatever. That makes things easier for me.

Being careful, because I didn't know when Emiko got home, if she did yet from that vacation she and Kosuke took, I crept to the kitchen. I counted the drawers from the entrance, sliding my fingers along each knob: 1…2…3…4th drawer. The knife drawer. All of Emiko's sharp chopping and whatnot knives are stored here. Pulling out the drawer, I made sure the knives didn't slide. I know that Pops (2) sleeps like a rock, but waking him would ruin everything.

I slid my hands around in the drawer, searching for one knife. The cold steel blades of the collection rubbed against my skin but didn't cut; the temptation gave me tremorous chills. I found it. I grasped the handle of the short paring knife and pulled it out. Adrenaline started flowing through me, almost knocking me over. I slid down the nearby wall and fingered the clean utensil. I rubbed my thumb across the sharp edge of the knife from top to bottom; it was newly sharpened. A smile crept onto my lips as I brought it to my wrist. Pressing down relatively hard, I sliced my wrist only to wince then do the same to the other. The cuts were deep enough to cut completely through my veins.

The knife dropped from my hand with a clatter and a new feeling washed over me. Waves of exultation jumbled my mind, leading me away from the pain. I didn't panic, I felt no need to. I tilted my head back to meet the wall, it felt _so nice_.

It surprised me to see him, though my face probably didn't show it; I didn't feel a change. He stood there, usually narrow eyes the widest I have ever seen them. His wings still out and he breathed heavy, as if he rushed. I suppose he felt my life leaving me. It is possible; we are still a little connected to each other. I smiled, he snapped out of it now. His stupor turned to hurt which then turned to anger.

He's yelling now, but I don't know what he's saying. I can't hear a thing. Everything is…dull. What's that Krad? He's irate; he motions with his hands things I do not understand. I know you can't love me, it's okay. Now I can be like you, Krad. I won't have the problem of a heart hurting me just because a hand hits my face and raw words are spoken.

Oh…now I think I know what you're trying to scream. You didn't get to kill me. I can't die unless you kill me. I know. You've said it before. And now, I've taken you're dream away from you. But now we're even. You took mine tonight as well. Don't worry Krad, I'll see you in the afterlife. I'll wait for you there, just for you love. There, you can kill me again.

Now the lights in the room behind him are on. Krad jumps out the kitchen window. Who's coming? Wow…oh, Emiko…and Pops….Dai-chan too. Daisuke…Daisuke, it hurts. The pain in my wrists is coming back. Dai-chan, find a way to make it stop hurting. I hurt enough.

No, go find Krad. I want him to see what he's done to me.

I want him to see……

….I…..

…..I want……………………………..

XX:XX;;XX:XX;;XX

(1)- Krad, I'm gonna say, is left-handed. Lefties are just so unique. And what better way to make a psycho killer/hunter?

(2)- Pops is Daisuke's grandpa….I read somewhere that his name is Daiki….but I'm not 100 percent sure, so instead I used a nickname that I felt (and my sister feels) that Dark might use for him.

So…..how was it? Are you wowed at my writing ability? Psych-no (it's what I say a lot when I'm joking), I have no real writing skill. I just put on paper things that pop into my head. Like I have this one idea for a chapter thing….DNAngel…..KradxDark-ness…..yeah, and if I do it…if I can keep it going, you will hafta wait to see it. So…um…yeah, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I stayed up tonight typing for you guys….and trying to wake my sister up to get her to take a shower before she is completely out of it for the night…erm…..early morning. Reviews are tremendously wonderfully appreciated!


End file.
